


Death by Jellyfish

by mitternachtseule



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blowjobs, Cheesyness: Over 9000, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, philantrophy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitternachtseule/pseuds/mitternachtseule
Summary: Snake and Otacon take a break from hunting down Metal Gears. While diving in tropical waters, Snake gets seriously injured. This shocks Otacon hard enough to finally act on his feelings for Snake...





	Death by Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned for simply experimenting with different moods and feelings (and as an excuse to write porn), but the boys had their own plans...

The sunlight is painting patterns on the water, wind and waves add to it with their unique distortions. The coral reefs right beneath the surface glow in red and yellow where the afternoon light reaches them. Over there on the beach, the temperatures are right above unbearable, but down here under the surface it's alright. Snake relaxes and leaves himself to the soft rhythm of the waves, rocking his body back and forth so steadily it's making him sleepy, arms spread wide like wings, breathing through a snorkel. He turns his head and looks out for Otacon. His friend and partner in crime is swimming close to himself, staring in wonder at the colorful fishes inhabiting the reef. He smiles at him fondly. It's Otacon's first time diving in tropical waters. Or rather, his first time diving at all.

They have just finished a particularly ugly job at the Bikini atoll. Yes, a small, Top Secret division of NATO had thought it would be a good idea to construct and test a new, amphibious type of Metal Gear on the former nuclear test site. Philantrophy has smashed that plan, Metal Gear XIN was now a pile of junk deep down on the ocean bed. But it had been a close call. Snake was damn lucky he got away with nothing more than bruises and a mild concussion. With no new potential threads in sight, they had decided to take a long-needed break and stay for a few days on a tiny island, far enough to be safe.

Otacon suddenly jerks and hastily swims backwards. When Snake gives him a puzzled look, he points at a dark spot in between the corals. Snake swims closer carefully. A tiny cavern, inhabited by something dark and sharp-toothed. A moray. Otacon was right to back off. They're not particularly dangerous; their bites hurt, though.

Snake smiles at Otacon and gives him the OK-sign, turns around to return to his comfortable drifting spot. His feet touch the ground. He looks down to make sure not to step on a starfish or something like that. He smiles fondly again as Otacon paddles past him, looking a little awkward with his long, skinny legs in the flippers.

A sharp pain jabs through Snake's leg. As he looks down, he finds some strange, red threads tangled around his thigh. The nettles of a jellyfish. He curses silently. It hurts, a lot. It stings and burns, almost as much as the knife wound he received a few weeks ago. He paddles away hastily to get rid of the threads. He can hardly move, his leg has turned numb. Then his throat constricts, he can hardly breathe, while his heart rate accelerates drastically. He turns around, looking for Otacon, but the sea has suddenly turned so dark he can't see more than shadows. The colorful patterns the sun was painting minutes ago are gone, just little white dots left. The result of a lack of oxygen. He gasps, fear building up in his stomach. No, this is not how he figured his end, killed by a fucking jellyfish after surviving so many battles, he, the legendary soldier.

He can't help it, though, that the beautiful underwater landscape turns black before his eyes. The last thing he notices is the patch of sunlight reflecting on a passing turtle's back.

 

“Snake! Snake! Dammit, Snake!” A familiar voice. Breaking, desperate, out of breath. Otacon.

“'m here”, he whispers. His throat is as dry as the sand between his fingers. The sunlight feels way too bright, his head hurts.

“Snake! Oh, thank God, you're awake!” Otacon slumps back into the sand. Tears are streaming down his face. He doesn't even try to fight them, just sits there, sobbing in relief.

Slowly, Snake props himself up on his elbows. Exertion makes him see stars again, but he doesn't care.

“Hal”, he murmurs softly, “Hal, it's okay, I'm here. You're okay, we'll be alright.”

Slowly, his words register. Otacon takes a deep breath, broken by a soft shudder, and puts down his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“Snake”, he says, “you were dead. Your heart had stopped, I thought... I thought I had lost you!” The tears start running again.

Snake reaches for his hands. “Looks like you brought me back, then.”

Otacon nods, and through the tears a little smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “You are pretty heavy, you know? Wasn't easy to drag you out of the water. Good thing I always keep the First Aid kit in my bag. You had an anaphylactic shock, I injected you with almost the entire bottle of adrenaline.”

“And you broke at least two ribs while CPR”, Snake states with a pained groan.

“I'm sorry, but that's how it's done properly.”

“Well, I'm definitely not complaining here.” Snake grins wryly. “Just saying.”

 

It takes them half an hour to reach the hotel. This morning, it had been five minutes, but Snake can't put weight on his swollen leg, and his windpipe is still somewhat constricted. Every few meters, he needs a break, leaning heavily on Otacon's shoulders. Twice, he throws up. When they finally reach their hotel room, Snake collapses on the floor, close to losing consciousness again.

“You sure you don't need a hospital?” Otacon asks, eyes dark with worry.

“Nah, the risk is too big. Just give me that Cortisone, some painkillers, and I'll be fine again by tomorrow.”

“If you say so...” Otacon takes down his stained glasses and polishes them with his shirt. “Just... let me help you with that.” He helps Snake to get up and climb into bed, then searches the suitcase for their medical supplies.

“Ouch! Did you have to take the biggest possible needle?”, Snake complains when he injects him with the Cortisone.

“Sorry. Didn't know the Legendary Soldier is so sensitive when it comes to needles.”

Snake grins. “I guess that's a side effect of whatever toxin that jellyfish had.”

“Sure”, Otacon snorts and wipes the injection spot with some gauze. Then his face turns dark again, lips trembling softly. “You know, you almost dying on me was one of the worst experiences I've ever had. Almost as bad as peeing my pants right in front of you.”

“That bad, huh?”, Snake grimaces as another sting hits his rib cage. “Well, I didn't plan on scaring you. Both times.”

“Yeah, I know. Though...” He silences.

“Though?”

“Ah, forget it. It's nothing.” His face suddenly glows in a bright red. “We'll talk tomorrow, you need to rest now.”

“Otacon? Hal? You sure you're okay?”

“Hey, I'm not the one who almost died today. I'll be fine.” He grabs the blanket and drapes it over Snake carefully. Snake just lets it happen and smiles tiredly when Otacon wishes him a good night.

 

The smell of coffee and – something flowery? - wakes Snake up. The sun is already high up in the sky.

Otacon has entered the room, breakfast on a tray. Eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice, and a single tropical flower in a small vase.

“Good morning, sleepy! It's almost noon, I thought you'd be hungry.”

“Thanks, Otacon.” Snake tries to sit up, but the pain in his ribs makes him quickly fall back. “Aw, shit, I feel like a train has rolled over my chest. You sure it's just been you?”

“Me and the jellyfish, yeah. C'mere, I'll help you.”

He props Snake up against every pillow he can find in the room, then prepares the food for him.

“I hope you don't plan on spoon-feeding me”, Snake grumbles. A part of him, and not a small one, enjoys the attention, though. Otacon just sits down on the bed next to him, a coffee mug in hands.

“You wanted to say something last night”, Snake says when he has finished his meal. Curiously, he watches Otacon's face turn into a bright red. It's no news that the hacker is a hopeless case of social awkwardness, but this level of shyness is something Snake hasn't seen on him before.

“You know”, Otacon starts, turning the coffee mug around in his hands, eyes trained on the blanket he sits on. “We've been working together for more than two years now, hell, we're living so close together that...” He pauses. “Look, I know this for quite some time now, but I thought it was... inappropriate. I didn't want to ruin what we have, our work is way too important to be affected by... feelings... but yesterday, when you were lying there in the sand, heart not beating, I knew that... I can't go on this way, acting like I didn't... feel for you.” He silences and stares at the floor, shoulders sunken in, face dark red.

“C'mere, idiot.” Snake's voice is a deep rasp. He grimaces in pain, but pulls Otacon into a tight embrace nonetheless.

“How long is 'quite some time'?”

“Dunno”, Otacon shifts uncomfortably, eventually reaching his glasses and pushing them up the bridge of his nose. “A year, maybe a little more.”

“A year? Hal...”

“I know, yeah, it just... I didn't find the right moment.”

Silence. Snake, in thoughts, slowly pets Otacon's back.

“You... you knew it, didn't you?”, Otacon asks eventually.

“I had a suspicion, yeah.”

“Why didn't you ask about it?”

Snake smiles. “First, I wasn't sure, and I had to figure out for myself how to deal with the possibility. And then, later, I wanted you to be sure and comfortable enough to speak it out by yourself. You haven't said it properly yet, though.”

“I... I don't think I can. I'd probably die of a heart attack, or a nosebleed, or...”

“Hal.” Snake lets go of Otacon, then pulls his chin up so that he has to meet his gaze. The fondness Otacon finds in these azure eyes almost makes him melt on the spot. “D-dave, I...”

“Just say it, Hal. You're safe.”

Otacon takes a deep, shaky breath. “Dave, I... I think I love you.” His voice breaks.

Snake says nothing, just leans in and kisses him, softly, carefully. When they break the kiss, Otacon's face looks like a terrified baby deer. Eventually, his brain seems to process what just has happened. “Does that... mean you have feelings for me, too?”

Snake smiles. “Yeah, that's what it means. I love you, Hal Emmerich.”

Otacon collapses against his chest, and Snake is glad he is supported by so many pillows. He pets his ruffled hair while the other man's shoulders tremble with quiet sobs.

“It's okay, Hal, I've got you. You are safe.”

Eventually, Hal exhales sharply and straightens himself up. “Sorry, Snake. I... didn't want to cry on you again.”

“Don't apologize for that. It's perfectly fine.” With his thump, he wipes away a single tear from Otacon's cheek.

This time, their kiss is deeper, more hungrily, like they both want to make up for the lost time. Snake's hands stroke Otacon's back, the back of his neck, his cheeks, and back down his back, while Otacon pets Snake's hair. Their tongues grow bolder, they exchange soft nips, and soon Snake's mouth is on Otacon's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, then licking over that sensitive spot. The little mewling sound Otacon makes in response sounds way more adorable to Snake than he thinks is appropriate. His dark laugh rumbles on Otacon's skin, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

When Snake tries to sit up for better access to Otacon's face and neck, the sharp pain in his rib cage sends him back into the pillows, groaning and seeing stars.

“Maybe... we should take this easy today.”

“Agreed.” Otacon nods and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Can I...” He pauses, face turning dark red again. “Can I... maybe... s-suck you off?” It takes him all of his courage to look Snake into the eye; he laughs softly in response.

“For being that brave, yes, if you promise to be gentle.”

“P-promised.” Otacon nods, fidgeting with his glasses again.

“Go ahead, then.”

He smiles nervously, apparently not sure how to put his words into action. Snake pulls him gently into his arms and tugs at him until Otacon is straddling his lap, lips locked in a slow kiss. Despite of the pain still throbbing in his chest, Snake feels himself hardening. Slowly, careful not to startle his now-lover, he starts grinding his hips upwards.

Otacon reacts instantly by grinding back down; Snake can feel the pressure of his hard cock against his own. The blush he had on his face before has spread onto his neck and his upper chest, right down under his shirt. In his face, his beautiful eyes, shyness is fighting against lust. Snake decides to give him a little push.

“Well, if you really want to suck me off, you know where to look, don't you?”

“Getting a little impatient?”, Otacon chuckles. “Yeah, I know where to look. Actually...”

He straightens himself up in Snake's lap and pushes his glasses up again before deliberately running his hands under the hem of Snake's shirt, “actually, I've... kinda... been dreaming of doing this since I saw you naked for the first time...”

Snake laughs his deep, rumbling laugh. “Hell, that was how long ago? Two years?”

“Pretty much, yeah. You're not exactly shy when it comes to nakedness.”

“You know, you could have said something if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it wasn't like that. Actually, I really like that part of your personality.” He leans in for a brief kiss before going back to his almost bashful exploration of Snake's body.

When he tugs at his shirt, Snake lifts his arms and helps Otacon to take it off. Long, slender fingers start caressing his chest, carefully avoiding the dark bruises these very hands have left the day before during CPR. Otacon's eyes catch on the almost black marks, he swallows visibly.

“It's okay, Hal”, Snake reassures him. “You saved my life yesterday. If anything, you should feel proud of what you did.”

“Sure. It's just... they remind me of having you lying there, clinically dead. I... I can't...” He trails off, tears running down his cheeks again. Wordlessly, Snake pulls him down into a soft, soothing kiss, fondly rubbing circles along his spine.

“It's okay, Hal. I'm alright, thanks to you”, he murmurs when they finally break the kiss. “So, if anyone deserves a blowjob today, it'll be you.”

Otacon chuckles quietly, wiping away the tears with the back of his hands, glasses finally landing on the nightstand. “No, trust me, it's perfectly fine this way around.”

He sits up again, his fingers this time exploring Snake's lower abdomen, rubbing circles around his navel, then following the fine line of short, dark hair down, down, into Snake's pants, carefully tracing the outline of his rapidly re-hardening cock through his underwear. When he tugs on the waistband, Snake willingly lifts his ass; Otacon makes short business with both his pants and briefs, tugging them down his legs and carelessly throwing them off the bed.

Spreading Snake's legs so he can sit in between them, he gives his cock a long, _hungry_ look. Snake shaves most of his body hair because of the sneaking suit; if anything, it makes his cock look even bigger. It's not overly long, though, but rather thick, dark veins lining it up to the cut tip. A first bead of precome glistens on it; without thinking twice, Otacon leans in and licks it away, savoring the salty taste. He smirks as he watches Snake shiver in response, giving a low moan. Growing bolder, he wraps a hand around the shaft, giving it a slow pump while caressing Snake's stomach with the other hand. The resulting soft moans encourage him further, he drags his hand all the way up Snake's length, pressing a thumb on the slit. Precome gathers there, he smears it over the entire cock, then sticks the thumb into his own mouth, giving Snake a good show with licking it. Hands run under his shirt, fingers flicking his hard nipples, making him moan shamelessly.

“F-fuck, Snake...”

He dives back down between Snake's legs. The small trickle of precome has turned into a steady stream now; he licks it all up, placing soft kisses on the shaft in the process. Then, finally, he closes his mouth around the tip, sucking lightly. Snake's responding moan is so deep Otacon can hardly hear it, but feel it going straight into his own cock. Hungrily, he takes more of Snake's length into his mouth, savors the salty trickle on his tongue, slowly bobs a few times up and down. Snake's hands caress his hair before he places them on top of his head, gently guiding him up and down, giving him time and space to adjust. Otacon hums approvingly, taking a short breathing pause before starting to suck in earnest.

He does good, damn good, using just the slightest scrape of teeth, letting his tongue dip into the slit every few bobs, sucking increasingly hard. Snake's toes start curling, his hands are guiding Otacon's head faster and faster. His eyes roll back into the skull, heat pooling in his stomach.

“Fuck, Hal, won't... ah... last long...”

A low hum is the only answer he gets, Otacon sucking even harder, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other gently massaging his balls.

When Snake looks down, Otacon's eyes are closed, face pure concentration. Fondness, warm and soothing, spreads in his stomach, mingles with the heat in his groin. He gives another deep, dark moan, pleasure growing stronger and stronger, together with the need... the need to...

“Fuck, Hal, I'm close, I'm... oh... fuck...”

His mind turns incoherent; when he tries to pull out of Otacon's mouth, firm hands hold him in place, a low hum encouraging him. It only needs a few more bobs, and his world turns white and hot as he shoots his load down Otacon's throat.

Trembling and shivering, he sinks back into the pillows, blindly tugging on Otacon until they melt into a new kiss. He tastes himself in his lover's mouth, but he doesn't mind. They take their time, melting into each other, still heated, Snake slowly cooling down and coming back to his senses. He snakes one hand in between their bodies, feeling for Otacon's cock. He finds it softening, coated in sticky wetness.

“Did you just...?”

“Uh... well, yeah. I just came in my pants. Having you coming in my mouth was... well... too much.”

“C'mere”, Snake laughs and pulls him into an embrace as tight as his hurting chest allows it. “I'm gonna make up for this once I can move properly again, promised.”

“Well, no complains here.” Otacon places another kiss on Snake's lips.

“You're pretty good at this”, Snake murmurs after a while, voice already thick with sleep.

“Huh?”

“Blowjobs. This wasn't your first.”

“Nope.” Otacon yawns. “But by far the one I enjoyed the most.”


End file.
